


Of Ivory

by Silencing



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencing/pseuds/Silencing
Summary: Zevran is hiding in a cave on the Wounded Coast.  Isabela visits him, and brings along a favorite toy...





	

It was of ivory, smooth and intricately shaped, with a heft that was pleasing to wear.  It’d been gifted by - or stolen from, depending on perspective - a Pirate Queen of Tevinter, who’d sworn up and down that it was magic.  Isabela wasn’t so sure of that.  More likely, the magic was in the one wielding it, and when the Pirate Queen had educated her on its use, Isabela suspected her for a mage.  Having no magic of her own (thank the gods), Isabela had made due with practice and inborn skill with the intimate arts.  

Her paramours found it pleasing, indeed.  But the  _ true _ test of its power could only come from matching her talents with one of equal skill.  Lucky, then, that she was acquainted with Zevran Arainai - luckier still that he had just shown up on her doorstep, dogged by the Crows.

Or, well - maybe doorstep was the wrong word.  This was more like a cave.  Exactly like a cave, in fact, and a damp one to boot, thanks to the Waking Sea thundering incessantly outside.

“Thanks for taking time out of your busy pursuit schedule for me,” she said, settling down beside him on his bedroll, “But surely you could have picked somewhere less… spider-filled?”

Zevran laughed, and Isabela immediately forgave him for the accommodations.  “My dear, imagine how much less enjoyable this would be if I had a knife in my back.  I assure you, the spiders are preferable.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Isabela smirked, trailing a hand down his chest.  “I could still make use of you.”

Zevran took her hand and kissed her fingertips, barely concealing a grin at the shiver that ran up her arm.  “Well then.  Let me make it up to you for asking you to join me in this dark, damp cave, so far away from the luxuries you have grown accustom to.  This is no place for a lusty pirate captain.”

“Flatterer,” Isabela snorted, pulling her hand back.  She pushed Zevran down onto the bedroll and straddled his waist, chuckling when she felt his arousal against her thigh.  “My, my.  You  _ have _ been on the run a while.”

“What can I say?” Zevran shrugged disarmingly.  “I am in the presence of a beautiful woman, and with a new toy to play with.”

Isabela reached beside the bedroll to retrieve the ivory phallus, dangling it between her thumb and forefinger.  “What, this old thing?”

Zevran circled his fingers around the shaft and gave it a slow stroke, watching the play of desire across Isabela’s features.  “You know, it’s not nice to tease.”

Isabela pulled it from his hand and brought it to her lips, giving it one slow, sweet kiss before setting it aside again.  “Just you wait, you rogue.  You don’t know the meaning of the word.”

Zevran lined up another witty ripost, but Isabela didn’t give him the chance.  She bent to kiss him, sliding her hands up his sides to his shoulders and squeezing his hips with her thighs.  He rose to meet her and tangled a fist in her hair, freeing it from the kerchief keeping it barely in check.  Ah, Zevran - he knew her so well.  A few well-timed tugs in her dark curls and she was moaning into his mouth, fingers tight around his shoulders.  

When he moved to roll her onto her back, she let him, keeping her legs locked around his waist.  He laughed, breathless, and reached for the lacing of her bodice.  “I thought you were planning on doing the fucking?”

“Shut up, you,” she growled, pulling him back in for a kiss.  While he deftly unlaced her bodice, she had her hands on his belt, suddenly desperate for the heat of his skin on her own.  They were well-matched, and in moments their clothes lay in a heap beside the bedroll.  Isabela pushed Zevran back to kneel above her, drinking in the sight of him in the flickering firelight - the warm sheen of his skin, the innumerable fine scars covering him like lace.  His hard cock lay against her belly, and briefly she wondered about letting him fuck her, leaving the ivory phallus aside.  

But he was so much  _ better _ squirming beneath her.

“You do make a pretty picture,” she said, sliding out from under him and coaxing him to lay back down.  “When I get my ship back, I’m going to hire you on as a cabin boy, just so you can lay around my quarters like this, ready whenever I need you.”

Oh, he  _ did _ like that notion.  A soft hiss of breath escaped him, and his cock gave a hopeful twitch.  “You make such lovely promises.”

She laughed at that.  “Yes.  Maybe one of these days, I’ll keep them.  Now.”  She pressed a hand to his chest.  “Stay there.”

He watched with open longing as she stood and retrieved her prize.  The leather harness that held it fit her so perfectly that she hardly knew it was there.  The weight of the phallus against her was a delight, sending shivers of heat up her spine every time she moved.  Zevran reached for it as she moved to stand over him, and she let him stroke it, letting her head fall back in pleasure as he pressed it against her in a slow, deliberate rhythm.  

When he sat up and took her into his mouth, it caught her by surprise, and she sucked in a gasp at the sight of the ivory length vanishing between his lips.  He slid one hand up her body, cupping her full breasts and stroking his thumb against her nipples.  The heat radiating from her pelvis joined the shocks of pleasure from above and settled hot in her belly, and she dug her hands into his hair, understanding why men enjoyed this so much.

He pressed his free hand between her legs, sliding his fingers up between her body and the base of the phallus.  She moaned as he parted her wet folds, letting the pressure of his mouth on her ivory cock push his fingers into her.  The sensation was intoxicating, joining the sight of her thrusting into his mouth with the sensation of being touched, and it was hard to pull away without allowing herself to come.  But she wanted to be inside him, to really  _ fuck _ him, and he was so ready for it.  She could hear him moaning around the ivory, and when she looked down she saw his hard cock, slick with precome.  

She pulled away with a reluctant noise, and before Zevran could protest she pushed him back down, hoisting his legs up over her shoulders.  There was a joke to be made about the flexibility of assassins, but she couldn’t be bothered to come up with the words just then.  She let her ivory cock slide against his, the delicate ridges teasing his sensitive flesh until he was writhing, arching up against her.

She pulled back a moment to line her spit-slicked cock against his entrance, and before she could give a first thrust, he was pressing up to meet her, taking the smooth ivory in with one quick roll of his hips.

He cried out at the intrusion, an almost relieved sound, and impaled himself on her again, head back and eyes closed in bliss.  Isabela dug her fingers into his thighs and gasped as the base of her phallus pressed against her slick, sensitive flesh, and Zevran was able to fuck himself on her for several long moments before she gathered herself enough to thrust back.  

Watching Zevran as she fucked him was impossibly delicious, each thrust pulling a moan from him, his whole body writhing and rising to meet her.  His cock jerked and twitched against his stomach, hard and dark without ever being touched.  

She knew she was going to come first.  That might’ve annoyed her any other time, but now it felt  _ right _ .  She was taking her pleasure from him, the delicious friction stirring ever higher waves of sensation in her, until each thrust felt unbearably good, agonizingly close to the edge but not quite there.  

When he began to fuck himself on her again, that was enough.  The sight of him, so singularly focused on taking her, his normally laconic smile replaced by an expression of pure and utter bliss, made her heart leap to her throat.  She gave into his breakneck rhythm, watching as every last inch of ivory vanished into his willing body, and as he cried her name her own pleasure spilled over into a shattering orgasm that left her shaking and breathless.

Thank god her ivory cock would stay hard, even as she struggled to catch her breath and the sweet stickiness of her orgasm rolled down her thighs.  Zevran deserved to be fucked into an oblivion of his own, and fuck him she did.  She never touched his cock - the tease was too good.  And he didn’t need the extra stimulation, anyway.  Moments after Isabela’s climax, he came to his own, jerking erratically against her as he spilled onto his own stomach. 

They lay tangled on the bedroll for a long time, both uncharacteristically silenced by a warm, post-orgasmic haze.  The damp cold of the cave didn’t bother Isabela anymore.  She wondered idly how quickly Zevran would be ready for a second round.  He didn’t even have to get hard again right away - Isabela could take care of that part.

At last, Zevran lifted his head to look at her, gaze still swimming with pleasure.  “If that cabin boy post is still on offer…”

Isabela grinned and climbed on top of him, letting her warm, wet heat slide against his still-soft cock.  “I’m sure we can make some arrangements.”

Outside, the Waking Sea crashed against the unyielding shore, and Crows circled ever nearer, ready to plant a knife in Zevran’s back.  But as far as he and Isabela were concerned, nothing mattered beyond the small circle of firelight, their shared bedroll, and a piece of delicately carved ivory.  


End file.
